U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,249 disclosed by Ruzek et. al includes an optical fiber which extends a wick to a sensor and carries light from the flame for detection by the sensor upon a burning of the wick for sounding a music from a musical intergrated circuit provided in a bottom portion of the candle which however may be falsely operated for its sounding if under the exposure of a strong light, even the candle is not lit.
Tung Lin disclosed a musical candle in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,269 provided with a pair of electric conductors will be burned to melt and fuse together to close an electric circuit for sounding a musical device formed in the candle. Once burned and fused for connecting the two conductors, the electric switch of the sounding integrated circuit will be always closed for continuous music sounding even for after blowing off to extinguish forch of the burning candle.
The present inventor has found the drawback of the conventional candle which is precisely operated for easily starting or stopping of the musical candle.